A variety of vessels, devices, components and unit operations are known for carrying out biochemical and/or biological processes and/or manipulating liquids and other products of such processes. Increasingly, in order to avoid the time, expense, and difficulties associated with sterilizing the vessels used in biopharmaceutical manufacturing processes, single-use or disposable bioreactor bags and single-use mixer bags are used as such vessels. For instance, biological materials (e.g., animal and plant cells) including, for example, mammalian, plant or insect cells and microbial cultures can be processed using disposable or single-use mixers and bioreactors.
The manufacturing of complex biological products such as proteins (e.g., monoclonal antibodies, peptides, hormones, and vaccine immunogens) requires, in many instances, multiple processing steps ranging from cell culture (bacteria, yeast, insect, fungi, etc.) and/or fermentation, to primary recovery, purification, and others. Conventional bioreactor-based manufacturing of biological products generally utilizes batch, or fed-batch processing through a series of unit operations with subsequent off-line laboratory analysis conducted on representative samples collected from various points of the process to ensure quality.
In order to obtain timely information regarding changing conditions within a bioreactor vessel during its operation, the use of sensor technology has been employed. With regard to use of disposable bioreactors, there are recognized difficulties in sterilely inserting a sensor into a flexible-walled bioreactor or flexible tubing that feeds or drains such vessels. Further, optical, electrical, and pH sensors, for example, positioned inside a flexible bag or tubing require an attachment means that allows for a clear signal to be communicated to or from external analytical instrumentation. Thus, there is an ongoing need for an improved sensor connector and a method for inserting a sensor into flexible disposable bioreactor bags or fluid circulating tubing.
An improved device and method for sterilely inserting a non-disposable sensor or a disposable sensor into a flexible bioreactor bag or tubing would also be beneficial for use in bioreactor-based manufacturing systems that include in-line sensing in order to provide real-time data.
Because the sensor itself can be expensive, there is an on-going need for an improved device and method for sterilely inserting a sensor into a flexible bag or tubing, a device and method that facilitate the removal of the sensor from the disposable bag or tubing without damaging the sensor. With such an improved device and method, the bag or tubing can be discarded along with the sensor, or alternatively the sensor can be removed, re-sterilized, and re-used.